


Peach Trees

by inky_link



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, hinted ghiralink, just some fluff i guess, mention of sex but no sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_link/pseuds/inky_link
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a break from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction account which I don't use anymore, so it's old now I guess. There's GhiraLink here if you squint real hard. Enjoy~

Sat under a peach tree in the manor's garden, with their feet almost upon the water of the pond, Ghirahim and Link had been there, staring at the beauty around them for a while. The manor was huge, and had beautiful interiors, but both Ghirahim and Link agreed that no other part of their home was more beautiful than the garden that surrounded the large house.

Trees bearing all different kinds of fruit, but mostly peaches, and flowers everywhere, the expert crafted bridges over the pond, which was everyone's favourite part of the garden. It was long and somewhat deep, housing a small amount of fishes. Everything was quiet and serene, you'd almost forget who owns such a place.

Ghirahim had brought Link to the garden with no spoken reason, yet there they both were, soaking in the moonlight with their mind's clear of any stress. A truly perfect night, where no clouds blocked out the stars and the moon shone big and bright, the air was clear and cool.

"Perfect," Ghirahim whispered. Link looked down from the sky and saw Ghirahim's gaze still to the stars. Link swore he had never seen Ghirahim look so calm, with all the stress he had built himself, it sometimes occurred to Link that Ghirahim rarely ever took time away from Demise. It was nice for Link to see him so carefree. "You came from the sky, so tell me; are the stars any different when you're closer to them?"

"That's an odd question," Link giggled, "why did you ask?"

"I've never been able to get over that, you living in the sky. It sounds so peaceful, so beautiful. And the nights must be so much more lovely up there," Ghirahim looked down from the sky finally, meeting Link's eyes, "are the stars different when you're closer?"

"I guess they're bigger, but not by much."

Ghirahim smiled, breaking eye contact to look back up to the sky. Link smiled with him, admiring just how nice it was to see him really smile. Smiling as if he were happy, and not that smug smile he usually sported. Link followed Ghirahim's action and looked back up to the stars.

"Are we supposed to be out here? What if Demise were to see us?" Link spoke quietly, minding his volume so he couldn't wake anyone up.

"Don't be silly, we're still on his property, so we haven't broken any rules. And besides," Ghirahim plucked a single flower from the ground and tucked it's stem behind Link's ear, "the night is so calm, it'd be a shame to waste this perfect moment."

Link smiled and took the flower from his hair. He smirked at the paler man for a second and then plucked some more flowers from the ground, tying all their stems together to form a hoop. He gently placed the flower crown on Ghirahim's head, giggling under his breath.

"Isn't it odd how so much nature surrounds us when we're in a demon's manor? You'd think it'd all be death and decay, right?"

"The vibe I got from you certainly wasn't death and decay, you seem the type to keep a pretty garden, Ghirahim."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment, but thank you."

The two sat silently for a while afterwards, enjoying the night time scenery. The surface was certainly a pretty place, but the servants of Demise never really got to see much of it. They were under strict rules that they were not to leave the property unless instructed otherwise, and no one was allowed to wander around outside alone. To not follow Demise's rules would be a very poor choice, as when it came to punishment, he was not one for "going easy".

Demise made it very difficult for all his servants, as most of his rules were very strict and unfair. And punishments were not simple, like a slap on the wrist or five minutes in time out. No, depending on who you are and what rule you broke, your punishment could either be manual labour, a straight up beating, or hours and hours of deliberately painful sex.

But neither men liked to think of it, whenever they were given an order, they would oblige with no complaints. They had to.

Ghirahim stood up suddenly, giving the impression of leaving. He picked two soft peaches from the tree they sat under, brushed them against his chest and sat back down, offering the one to Link and beginning to eat one himself.

"Ghirahim?" Link called out, breaking the long stretch of silence.

"Yes, Skychild?"

"Do you think we'll ever be free?"

Ghirahim was slightly shocked by Link's sudden question. It was unlike Link to think such things. Well, at first it wasn't but recently, as it looked like Link had accepted his new life as Demise's servant, it seemed so off. "Why would you think that? We're lucky to have what we have, you shouldn't want to leave."

"I never said I want to leave, I just don't want to be a servant."

"I'm afraid you're out of luck there, both of us are doomed to share the same fate, to die as slaves for the Demon King."

"At least you get to have the privilege of being his sword, I'm just a low level grunt."

"Heh, don't be tricked into thinking that I get the better end of the deal just because I'm his sword. It doesn't work that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't born, Link, I was created. Created to be  _his_ sword. Created to be a powerful weapon that would aid him through any peril. If I can't be strong, I can't be what my soul purpose is."

Link was silent, taking in all that Ghirahim had told him. And he sort of understood how Ghirahim felt, sort of. He knew what it was like to have someone depend on you and feel as though you're not strong enough to help them. But it must've pretty scary for Ghirahim having the most powerful demon ever rely on him. Not even Link could imagine how scary that must be.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"Because we may be slaves, but we deserve an escape sometimes."

Link smiled lowly and flicked his foot against the surface of the cold pond water, scaring away some fishes. Night certainly was nicer on the surface world than on Skyloft, Link couldn't really deny that. The air was getting somewhat warmer and both men had finished eating the peaches. Link sensed the end of the night coming.

"Hey," Ghirahim called Link's attention, "It'll soon be morning, and I'm sure we'd be in trouble if Demise found out we were out here all night. Come," he took Link's hand and together they rose to their feet. "I'll walk you back to your room."

Hand in hand, the two walked across the garden, into the manor, up the stairs and down the hall until they reached Link's room, staying silent the whole way. Ghirahim slowly let go of the younger boy's hand.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Link said, smiling widely.

"Don't get used to it, we won't be able to do it all the time. Now get some rest." Ghirahim went to turn away before Link grabbed his hand and prevented him from leaving. Ghirahim turned back around, a little shocked.

"Why do you act so different when we're alone together? You don't usually act so calm..."

"Keeping up appearances isn't easy, remember that. Goodnight Skychild."

Ghirahim placed a gentle kiss on Link's forehead and walked off back to his room, leaving Link a little shocked. Maybe Ghirahim wasn't so bad after all? Even though he's still really vain...

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently reworking this fic into a series, so pretty soon this will be deleted. But this scene will return in the new series, just much improved. Thank you reading this, I hope you read the series when it's released :3


End file.
